5th Annual Hunger Games
The 5th Annual Hunger Games was the fifth run of the group's Annual Hunger Games, and the First Quarter Quell as well. It was preceded by the 4th Annual Hunger Games and is followed by the 6th Annual Hungry Games. Quell Twist This was the First Quarter Quell''' to be recorded in the group. Each Quarter Quell has a specific twist done to the games to make it more exciting and keeps it refreshed through the generations of games. The twist is read aloud from a parchment of paper that is tucked within an envelope. There are hundreds of these envelopes, randomly selected. The twist for the 5th Annual Hunger Games was read aloud: "For the 5th Annual Hunger Games, males and females wiil be put into different and separate arenas based on their gender. The males and females will survive until one male and one female is alive, then the final two will battle it out for the victory" Males and females were put into separate arenas, and waiting until one male and female was left in each arena- then they were introduced to each other and forced to battle it out to the death. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placing Not all placing was recorded or remembered. Overall '1st '- popyourgum10 (District 2 Male) - '''Victor Males' Side 1st - '''popyourgum10 (District 2 Male) - '''Victor 2nd '- WweJeff1 (District 9 Male) - Day 3 (took an arrow to the neck by popyourgum10's bow and arrow) '''3rd '- iWonky (District 4 Male) - Day 3 (stabbed by popyourgum10) '4th '- BugattiCrayon (District 6 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed by iWonky) '5th '- slicer911 (District 5 Male) - Day 2 (fell into lava river) '''6th-12th - Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (most likely killed in the bloodbath) *District 1 Male *District 3 Male *Disitrict 7 Male *District 8 Male *District 10 Male *District 11 Male *District 12 Male Females' Side 1st '- squirrelboy06 (District 4 Female) - Day 5 (took an arrow to the neck by popyourgum10's bow and arrow) '''2nd '- IkarosAi (District 2 Female) - Day 4 (betrayed and stabbed by squirrelboy06) '3rd '- pandas55 (District 9 Female) - Day 3 (betrayed and stabbed by IkarosAi) '4th '- LilMovieFreak (District 11 Female) - Day 3 (hypothermia) '5th '- AyeeHannah (District 6 Female) - Day 2 (stabbed by IkarosAi) '6th '- Panjolras (District 1 Female) - Day 2 (betrayed and stabbed by squirrelboy06) '7th '- Forfeited (District 12 Female) - Day 2 (stabbed by IkarosAi) '''8th-12th - Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (most likely killed in the bloodbath) *District 3 Female *District 5 Female *District 7 Female *District 8 Female *District 10 Female Victor The victor of the 5th Annual Hunger Games, and First Quarter Quell, was popyourgum10, the male tribute from District 2. He had gained the two most powerful weapons in the arena; a mace, and a bow + arrows. He used his fighting skills to fight his way to the top and acheive victory for the boy's side. Then when the last female was left, his time to face her and battle it out came. He defeated squirrelboy06 with ease, using his bow and arrow. popyourgum10 is currently active on ROBLOX, however has left the group due to unknown reasons. He sometimes makes an appearance at group events still, however. Arena This arena was very different than past arenas, considering the quell rule. It was really two giant arenas, both separated by a bright orange forcefield that split the arena in two. On one side, there was lava, crags, geysers, dead trees, and boiling rocks. On the other side, there were snowy hills, a frost-covered forest, and a frozen lake. The males were put onto the side filled with lava, and the females put onto the side with ice. This created a "Fire and Ice" theme for the arena. Unlike past games, this arena did not have a cornucopia to supply tributes items. Instead, it had six podiums with one item on each podium, all shaped into a hexagon (included on both sides of the arena). The podiums included: A chicken leg, a water bottle, a mace, a bow and arrow, and a sword. (There were 3 of these hexagonal pods) Large mountains with the color of each arena side's theme surrounded the arena, preventing tributes from escaping it. The fire side had wild komodo dragons, and the ice side had rabbits that could be hunted. The fire side also had geysers that could burn tributes, and a lava river. The ice side had a frozen lake, and had a harsh blizzard naturally that caused natural hypothermia if not taken well. Arena Events The 4th Annual Hunger Games lasted for 5 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences on males' side (Deaths: District 1 Male, District 3 Male, District 7 Male, District 8 Male, District 10 Male, District 11 Male, District 12 Male) *Cornucopia bloodbath commences on females' side (Deaths: District 3 Female, District 5 Female, District 7 Female, District 8 Female, District 10 Female) *All tributes scatter into the wilderness of the arena *IkarosAi, squirrelboy06, pandas55, Panjolras, and LilMovieFreak decide to ally *slicer911 and iWonky decide to ally Day 2 *slicer911 trips and falls into the lava-filled river (Death: slicer911) *A blizzard hits the female's side of the arena and can cause possible hypothermia *Forfeited is chased down by IkarosAi, squirrelboy06, pandas55, Panjolras, and LilMovieFreak *Forfeited is trapped into the arena corner *Forfeited is stabbed by IkarosAi *A harsh blizzard hits the females' side, making hypothermia active if not taken care of *BugattiCrayon is ambushed and suprise attacked by iWonky (Death: BugattiCrayon) *IkarosAi, pandas55, and LilMovieFreak split up together *squirrelboy06 and Panjolras are left alone together *squirrelboy06 betrays and kills Panjolras with a longsword (Death: Panjolras) *squirrelboy06 meets up with IkarosAi, pandas55, and LilMovieFreak *squirrelboy06 says AyeeHannah killed Panjolras *IkarosAi, squirrelboy06, pandas55, and LilMovieFreak begin to hunt down AyeeHannah *AyeeHannah is chased by IkarosAi *AyeeHannah is stabbed in the head by IkarosAi (Death: AyeeHannah) Day 3 *iWonky is sneak attacked by popyourgum10 and killed with a mace (Death: iWonky) *WweJeff1 gains a bow as a sponsor gift *WweJeff1 and popyourgum10 meet up *WweJeff1 offers to ally, unaware that he is in the final two on the males' side *popyourgum10 shoots an arrow into WweJeff1's head (Death: WweJeff1) *popyourgum10 is the last male left *LilMovieFreak slowly dies to the extreme cold surroundings, without shelter (Death: LilMovieFreak) *popyourgum10 watches the females' action on the other side of the forcefield *pandas55 is betrayed and killed by IkarosAi *IkarosAi and squirrelboy06 split up due to fear Day 4 *IkarosAi and squirrelboy06 agree to have a fair swordfight *squirrelboy06 successfully stabs IkarosAi in the heart (Death: IkarosAi) *squirrelboy06 is the last female left *the orange forcefield that was once separating the two arens is now removed Day 5 *popyourgum10 and squirrelboy06 meet up at where once was the orange forcefield *popyourgum10 shoots an arrow at squirrelboy06, but misses *squirrelboy06 shoots an arrow into popyourgum10's leg, injuring him *popyourgum10 hides behinds a snow rock *squirrelboy06 creeps over to the rock *popyourgum10 smashes squirrelboy06's face with a mace (Death: squirrelboy06) *The victor is declared Uniform Since there were two separate arena sides with two different climates, there were two different uniforms. The males had to wear a black tanktop with loose yet fitting cargo shorts and black treachery boots that were useful for walking on ash and obsidian, which fitted into their arena climate. The females had to wear furry tan colored winter coats that protected them from most of the cold along with cargo shorts that were useful for heat and beige colored winter boots to protect their feet from the cold. They were also supplied with earmuffs. Trivia *The males had more bloodbath deaths than the females *The males' side only lasted 3 days, and the last male had to wait a full two days for the girls to finish up their side- which they finally did on the 5th day *There were more betrayals on the females' side than the males' *When there were six females left, they hesitated to kill each other but the harsh blizzard forced them to fight more *Most of the males focused more on ranged weaponry, and most of the females focused on melee weaponry